


i know

by badfaithed



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, that i hope you enjoy anyway, this is a very very very short drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-04 23:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11565810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badfaithed/pseuds/badfaithed
Summary: of softly spoken words and reassurances.





	i know

they sit together on kouki’s bed and seijuurou feels at peace for once. he knows it won’t be long before his thoughts catch up to him, but he stays in this moment for now.

“thank you,” seijuurou says very quietly, his head resting on kouki’s shoulder almost cautiously. 

“anytime, seijuurou-kun.” answers kouki lightly, tentatively reaching upward with one hand to stroke the other boy’s hair. seijuurou closes his eyes, feels the calluses on his fingers. he wonders if they’re from basketball, or from the strings on the guitar that he knows kouki keeps by the shelf in the living room.

“are you falling asleep, seijuurou-kun?” kouki asks after a while, smiling even though seijuurou does not see it. “no,” answers seijuurou half-defensively, but his eyelids remain shut. “i have too much self control for that.” kouki laughs quietly, and seijuurou feels his shoulders tremble from the sound. “i don’t mind.”

“really.”

“yes, really.”

seijuurou lets out a distinctly pleased noise and lifts himself off of kouki’s shoulder, shifting himself so his head instead falls in kouki’s lap. kouki’s smile turns into a grin and seijuurou’s expression does what probably is the more elegant equivalent to a scowl. he deliberately looks away from kouki and buries his face into kouki’s shirt. 

“are you annoyed?” kouki blinks down at seijuurou, and the boy shakes his head. they stay there like that for a few minutes in comfortable silence, until seijuurou utters quietly, “it wasn’t my fault, kouki.”

“i know,” kouki answers genially. they’d just talked about this, but he understands his anxiety.

“it really wasn’t.” seijuurou affirms, more to himself than to the other boy.

“yes,” kouki says patiently. “you did your best. that’s enough.”

seijuurou nods once, slowly and stretches an arm up to hug kouki’s midsection. kouki feels a slight blush rising to his cheeks as he runs his hand through seijuurou’s hair, and his heart feels comfortably warm. he’s not used to so many displays of affection, but he knows the opportunity is rare. so he just watches as the red-eyed boy’s chest rising and falling slow into a regular pace, resting his head against the wall and finding comfort in the closeness of the other.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://dogramagras.tumblr.com)


End file.
